SHOEBOX SUPRISE!
by CutewithAcapital-Q
Summary: SHOEBOX PROJECT FANs and readers! Its here! this is my way of making Shoebox Project and DH fit together! this is the Fic from which most of my future fics will stem from! Please REad! and review!
1. Mass Funeral

A/N: HEY!! Alright as much as I convinced myself I wanted a beta to see this first and as very awesome as the twilight crowd on this site is about me alternate ending..... HELL I MISSED YOU!!! All of you!!!!

SO yeah here's a sliver of my story! Enjoy and if you are a beta with a light work load and a good Idea of what the Shoebox Project is PM me person!

'WARNING' If you don't know what/ haven't read Shoebox Project, Listen Up!

1. You may not understand some references, or understand the ending thoroughly

2. I suggest you fix that immediately and read, what I consider to be, the true story of the Marauders!!!

3. I'm serious… If J.K. wrote the Marauders' story, this would be it!!!

4. But if you feel that reading a huge AMAZING saga for one lowly Fan Fiction is just stupid, then I shall gladly explain the references, as they come up.

5. But for reals! Look into it!! The site's right here!!!www_lomara_org/sbp (Replace underscores with periods of course!)

I Own Nothing; honestly, it all kinda belongs to either J.K.R. or **Ladyjaida and Dorkorific, **if magically they happen upon this fic I hope they are proud!

The Will of Remus Lupin

The Funeral ceremony proceeded three days after the battle of Hogwarts. It felt like a strange reunion of something years ago. It was much like Dumbledore's funeral only in instead of one soul to grieve, unfortunately there were more then fifty, not including the hundreds of pictures commemorating those lost before The Battle of Hogwarts. It seemed every member of the magical world accumulated at the demolished castle grounds. After the deceased's close ones, Hogwarts students, and their families had the privilege of chairs. The Order of the Phoenix, or what was left of it, sat in the front row. It was mostly made up of the Weasley clan, and the minuscule Longbottom family. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville stood at the back welcoming familiar faces, solemnly.

Once the grounds were filled to the gates and the wireless stations had set up their magical equipment for broadcasting the ceremony, it began. Though it was a mass funeral each person was mentioned whether it was a short goodbye from a sad family, which mostly were toward the beginning, or a lavish and lengthy essay about the departed, and their compassion; these were, mostly given for Order members such as Lupin and Mad-Eye Moody. There was even a small section of the ceremony devoted to those lost in the first Order. Harry ended the event with a powerful speech of love and lost in the war. Fireworks combusted as the bodies disappeared.

The crowd dispersed a bit, others stayed where they were, consoling one another. But a majority of the audience went directly to Harry whether it be to thank him for saving the world and such, strangers looking for more personally inspiration, and most despicably Rita Skeeter fishing for news to twist into gossip.

Luckily Ron and Hermione were quicker. They slid in front of the crowd and flagged Harry on both sides. They both knew how much Harry hated people figuratively kissing his ring, more now then ever. As Hermione shoved past Rita with a dirty look, Harry noticed a familiar face. A small fair haired woman seemed to be brandishing her wand to separate the crowd in one hand, and holding a small cigar box in the other.

"Move! Budge up, please!" she shoved a reporter away. Harry realized who this mad woman was as she pushed past Skeeter, after she asked something about being lonely.

"Mrs. Tonks!" Harry's arm stretched out to her, and pulled the woman out of the fray. She looked a bit flushed and her puffy eyes showed evidence of tears once falling from them. The mourning robes she wore were black, just like every one else's, and her hair was pulled into a tight and neat bun. The cigar box she clutched, so tightly her fingers were turning white, was made of sandalwood and held closed with a latch. As he inspected the curious parcel and wondered what importance it held, Harry squinted in astonishment. Half covered by Mrs. Tonks' lean fingers, were blazing gold letters that read 'To Harry Potter:' then carved in smaller black writing, 'Remus J. Lupin'.

"Oh," Harry gaped, meekly.

"Yes I found this in their room yesterday," she held it out for him awkwardly.

"Thank you," Harry weakly smiled, gently taking the box as if it were made of crystal.

"No, no, thank you Harry," she tried not to sob, "that was beautiful, what you said about Remus and how promising Dora was…" she trailed into tears, and Hermione rubbed her arm comfortingly and offered her already damp handkerchief, "Oh dear, no thank you," she waved the tissue away shakily, and pulled her own out from her sleeve, "There's one more matter," she sniffed on, "Teddy, you're his godfather so technically…"

"Did…did you want him?" Harry stopped her, he hadn't exactly planned on having this conversation, and felt quite out of place. But she nodded curtly.

"If you don't mind,"

"Oh, ah … er… well I'd liked see him a lot, you know, and I'll gladly pay for any of his needs," he sputtered trying not to sound rude, " But I'm only seventeen, and I haven't a clue what I'd do with a—"

"I understand," she said lightly stopping his rambling, "And again," she leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, "Thank you."

WHAT DO YOU THINKK!!!!


	2. the Will of the Last Maurader

HEy! Well I was hoping to get this story on the beta wagon but I decided I might as well post!

Butterflye, of you still want to beta me you can still add me onto your DocX connections and you can read the next chapter!

Well please tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: yada yada yada, I own nothing yada yada yay!

Part 2

"So what do you thinks in there?" Ron starred intently at the cigar box, sitting idly before them on the coffee table. About a week had past and Harry still hadn't opened it.

"Dunno."

"Probably his will," Hermione reasoned, hugging her legs to her chest, as she and Ron shared the couch of the Gryffindor common room and Harry sat across from them in the arm chair he had cherished since first year.

"Yeah.", "Probably." The boys mumbled in unison.

"Well, only one way to find out," Hermione said, taking charge and leaned in toward the box.

"'Mione what are you doing?" Ron demanded.

"I'm diffusing a bomb, Ronald, what does it look like?" she snapped back.

"You can't open that!" Ron's scolded her hoarsely.

"Fine, Harry, you can do it," she encouraged, "You'll have to eventually."

"I know," Harry heaved a sigh, and finally reached out for the box. His hand gently shook as it lifted the latch. The rusted hinges squealed, as the lid rose. On top of the pile of contents, a letter sat nestled in the musty box.

Harry took up the letter gently and looked at it. He took in a breath as he turned it over. He bent it ever so slightly just so he could open the envelope, but not to break the dark blue wax seal that held Lupin's initials. Once the letter was free from the envelope Harry read aloud:

_September 2, 1997_

_Dear Harry, _

_Obviously if you are reading this I'm no longer with you. Thank you for everything. As I write this I know you're not particularly proud of my actions, and I hope you can, that is if you will at all, forgive me before you have to read this. You're right, I have to take responsibility for the things I have done and for my child. I can't tell you how grateful I am that I have had the privilege to have known you as a student and a friend. I know some of it you're not quite fond of, but you have to know how happy it makes me to see so much of your father in you._

_Of course, I leave all my savings to Dora and the baby, but you are my only other heir and quite simply I leave everything in your hands. Every key and address is in the cigar box. My only request is that you go through everything I've left behind._

_I Love You All,_

_Remus John Lupin_

_Harry….. please pay no mind to this. I lost a bet and I wouldn't feel right breaking a promise. "I Remus J. Lupin… leave all my Ass-sets to Sirius Black and James Potter as well as assure that Messr. Black is in fact sexier then Mr. Caradoc; but not as sexy as McGonagall in a swim suit._

"Well then….." Ron broke the silence that followed the end of the letter, trying to erase that last image from his mind with the circular massage of fingertips on his temples, "The first part of that was…er… lovely and heart felt," he tried to comment, and then became thoughtful, "I wonder how much stuff Lupin had?"

"Ron!" Hermione elbowed him in the ribs, trying to dry her tears, produced during the more poetic part of the letter.

"What? I was just thinking! I mean, he asked that Harry go through all of it, there must have been something he wanted Harry to find, right?"

"Well you could have said it nicer," she scolded, even though she knew teaching Ron the essence of tact was a lost cause.

"Horrible wording aside, Hermione, Lupin left Harry a secret to find out,"

"Oh great another 'Life and Lies of Albus Dumbledore'!" Harry muttered unenthusiastically.

"Huh?" Ron didn't get the connection.

"Remember, we told you, when you…came back," Hermione reminded him, "we read that damn book and suddenly Dumbledore's a completely different person."

"Oh, come on," Ron waved off, "that Skeeter woman wrote that, this is Lupin, he couldn't even hide he was a werewolf!"

"Maybe, but if he turns out to be a transvestite, I'm giving up on the dead," Harry stated plainly.

"Harry, that's ridiculous," Hermione assured him.

"Well, frankly I don't know anymore!" Harry grew hysterical as he spoke, "My dad turns out to be a real git, my mum was friends with Snape! Snape was in love with her! Wormtail was Alive and a traitor! Sirius was better looking then this Caradoc Bloke, and apparently McGonagall looks SEXY in a swim suit!"

"OH Bloody Hell, Mate! I just got that out of my head!" Ron grabbed at his red hair as if trying to shake the offending image out again.

"Harry I'm sure we won't find any skeletons in his closet." Hermione reasoned.

"Oh, Merlin! What if he was a murderer!?"

"Alright I give up! Now you're just being overdramatic," Hermione sat back down and waited for someone to start making sense again.

"So when are we doing this?" Ron interjected the chaos with a hopeful and determined tone, "Wednesday?"

So What you think! OH!!

Butterflye,


	3. A Wednsday to Remember

Hey so I just got this back from this story's FABULOUS Beta; Butterflye, So I dicided....decided...see why I need one? Anyways I just decided to post cause I needed a pick me up and what can I say, posting my stories bring me joy! Hopefully they bring you joy as well!

Part 3

Not the next Wednesday but many, many Wednesdays later.

The castle was back to its original state, and the new term was about to begin. Ron and Hermione were finally able to convince Harry not to hold off the frightening task of sorting through the remains of Remus' possessions any longer.

Mrs. Tonks had already sent them his belonging from her home and the flat Remus and Tonks shared briefly in their marriage before the war, which really only consisted of the man's clothing. So the only thing they had to do was pack up the things left in the flat he occupied in his single life.

In a second of tight constriction of apparition Harry, Ron and Hermione landed on the sidewalk of an apartment building, in a rather shabby area of London, they weren't familiar with. They found the portly and rather fearsome landlord who eyed them curiously but, showed them to the long abandoned flat. Harry searched the cigar box for the key to the door as Ron and Hermione inspected the hall.

"Kind of odd," Ron said thoughtfully.

"What?" Hermione asked curiously, looking up at him.

"That Lupin would bother using a house key; I mean Grimmauld Place just has the Fidelius charm on it."

"Well I don't think he really needed that much protection here, I mean he left and was in hiding in the first war, and for the last few years he was running around the country for the Order," Hermione reasoned.

"When you reckon was the last time he was here?"

"I dunno," Harry spoke in a somber tone, as he pawed at the cigar box's content, "The only time I've ever heard them talk about this place was in fourth year when they said Sirius was hiding here for a bit. After that, I guess he was spending most of his time at Grimmauld Place, until…." Harry faltered, not wanting to think about Sirius' death as well, "I—I found the key." He smiled meekly, showing his friends the plain brass key, and put it in the slot. He stopped just as he went to turn it.

"Harry," Hermione said firmly behind him, "It's going to be okay." She gave his shoulder an encouraging squeeze.

"I know," he answered her not looking back. He exhaled in a gust, finally able to look his friends in the eye, "Well moment of truth," he joked lightly, "If there is a body or a garter belt on the coffee table I'm leaving." He promised.

"Just open the door, Mate." Ron told him.

The locks clicked and Harry turned the door knob. The flat seemed rather undone and rummaged. The first room was a living room which seemed to branch into the smaller rooms. There was an old and cushy couch in the middle of the main room and a few mismatched armchairs. Littering the dusty hard wood floor haphazardly, were all sorts of news papers, working documents, and chocolate wrappers. On the coat wrack at the door there was still one of Remus' tattered and shabby cloaks, hanging up, never to be worn again.

Harry stepped slowly in first, then Ron who led Hermione in by the hand.

"This is different," Hermione stated quietly, almost to herself, as they absorbed the empty atmosphere.

"How do you mean?" Ron asked for no particular reason.

"Well, I don't know, I 'spose I just expected it to be, well…neater,"

"Nah, you never saw his office." Harry smiled a little, as he inspected the photographs hanging on the wall, then heard Hermione mumble something about hating third year, and Ron wandered through another doorway, "Besides, like you said the last time he was probably here was maybe four years ago."

"Hey!" Ron's voice called behind the wall, "You're not going to believe this!"

"What?" Hermione hollered back half-heartedly tracing the spines of the numerous books on the self in the corner, "Say, Harry?"

"Yeah?"

"Well…er…could…could I maybe have Remus' library, please?" she asked timidly, "It's all really amazing, what he has here."

"Sure, I think he'd like that." Harry chuckled a small bit.

"Hey, don't you think it's a bit odd, that we're kind of raffling off his stuff?" Ron came back into the room, with a curious bar of chocolate.

"Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes to see at him, "we're not raffling off hi—Ron, what is that?"

"Oh, chocolate! Honeyduke's, too!" he replied happily, "I told you, you wouldn't believe it. I mean I knew the man liked his chocolate, but Merlin, that's liked the only thing left in the whole kitchen!"

"Ron!" Hermione swatted the candy out of his hand, "that's not yours!" she scolded, "and you don't even know how long that's been in there!"

"Hermione can't you for once trust the preserving charms they put on this stuff?"

"Ron, do you honestly believe those charms can be any good in your system?" Hermione crossed her arms, and looked incredulous.

"Hey! Could I get some help over here?" Harry yelled to them from the back of the room.

"What is it, mate?" Ron took long strides to stand by his friend, followed quickly by Hermione.

I don't know but the wall feels strange right here, behind the papering. It's…"

"Mysterious?" Ron finished the sentence, half joking, as he knew the last thing Harry wanted was another secret.

"Yes," Harry muttered grudgingly, reminded of the M word, "come on help me take it down."

"Maybe it's the bodies and corpses," Ron laughed darkly, continuing to mock Harry, "or perhaps his…wardrobe."

"Oh shut it!" Harry knocked him off his feet, but was chuckling slightly as well.

"Well, there's certainly something funny about the walls," Hermione confirmed running her hand across the royal blue wall paper.

"Here I've got it!" Ron said, still on the floor. He picked at a loose edge on the paper and proceeded to tear the square of it off. They found beneath the lovely blue paper, were crooked planks of dark and decrepit wood, but nothing else.

"Well that was certainly a let down." Ron said flatly, standing up and dusting himself off "Come on, lets go check out the bed room." He suggested brightly.

"Shame," Hermione spoke thoughtfully before turning to follow Ron to the near-by doorway in the wall.

Harry was becoming extremely confused, not just because he'd been wrong, but that he was upset he'd been wrong. He didn't want to know anything more then he already did about Remus, and yet he was filled with knowledge that there was something there anyhow. Harry sat staring pensively at the blank square of exposed wood. Suddenly big band music crackled up to its full volume.

"Ron!" Hermione giggled, as Ron chased her out of the doorway they had gone through just a minute ago. They stopped abruptly when Harry looked up to them, "We found a gramophone and a lot of old records!" she smiled, pointing out the cheery music in the background, "So I guess we should get started packing everything up so we bring it back to Hogwarts."

End of Part 3

So that's that! what do you think? PLEASE review and tell me!

OH! P.S.

Mcgonagall's SwimSuit! Sorry I had to do it!


	4. Revenge of the Bathroom Shrubs

Hi PEEEPSSSS!!!! Whats Up?! I decided it was time for an update because life is too short.

SOOO I Hope you enjoy this chappie because I LOVEEDDD! writing it, I think this was the chapter I wrote the fic around, but I can't remember. and don't forget to review! It makes me soo happy to see it when you doo!

Soo yepp that it, remember I don't own it! Wish I did, but I don't!

"Sounds good," Ron nodded in agreement, and then started to fidget in discomfort, "But first, I'm going to the loo!"

"Ron, I told you to go before we left the castle!" Hermione chided.

"I know but then I didn't need to go! Back in a jiff, start with out me!" he called as he hurried to the third and last doorway, and shutting it quickly.

Hermione sighed, and began conjuring up boxes to pack everything in, and Harry began taking the wizarding pictures off the walls, and there was a moment of silence.

"AHH!!" went Ron's voice from behind the closed door. Hermione's head snapped up curiously, and Harry was so startled he dropped the frame he had been handling.

"Ron? Ron, are you Okay in there?" Hermione asked hesitantly.

"Err-uh… Hermione?" his voice made an adolescent squeak at her name.

"Yeah, Ron what is it?" Hermione asked, now worried and very confused.

"Cou—could you maybe come in here?"

"What!" Hermione trilled, "Ron what are you doing in there?"

"Can you just come in?" he pleaded again.

"No, Ron I'm not going in there!" she yelled back.

"AHH! But I need you!" he urged, as if he were scared for his life.

"No Ron, Harry you go in!"

"No way in hell!" Harry denied the offer in disgust.

"No," Ron clamored in agreement.

"Why me?" Hermione stomped her foot in frustration.

"Because," Ron sounded like he was nervously speaking through gritted teeth, "in this particular situation you would be a lot more useful then Harry!"

Hermione gave in, releasing a small moan, and opened the door with her wand; she stepped in and let the door close behind her.

"Ron!" her voice jumped out from behind the walls, "What is that?!"

"What the hell is going on in there?" Harry murmured to himself, watching the bathroom door with quizzical interest.

Instantaneously, the door burst open, Ron and Hermione leapt out, landing with a rather painful sounding thud on the floor. They were both panting and flushed, Ron's trousers were at his ankles (but at least he had his Chudley cannon boxers all the way up) and had Hermione in a very awkward looking embrace. One leg of her pants was half shredded off.

"What happened in there?" Harry starred in shock at them, but Ron only answered him with another question.

"Why is it everywhere we go there's _always_ a bloody plant waiting to kill us?!" Ron exclaimed hopping up to stand.

"WHAT?" Harry was now intent to find out.

"But why was it in the _bathroom_?" Hermione pondered, very traumatized, still on the ground.

"I don't know!" Ron said, equally horrified, and then concluded, "And I don't want to know!"

"I do!" Harry intervened eagerly, "WHAT?!"

"Mistletoe!" Hermione finally answered him, "I hate mistletoe!" she continued, more to herself, apparently remembering her horrible experience of escaping Mclaggen under the offending plant, in their sixth year.

"Excuse me?" Harry asked again to be sure he'd heard correctly.

"THERE'S HOGWARTS MISTLETOE IN THE LOO!" Ron concluded at the top of his lungs. Mistletoe, in the muggle world, is a small part of a fun yuletide tradition, but in the wizarding world, more specifically at Hogwarts, it is not in the least bit fun. Dumbledore, among his many other accomplishments, successfully bred the harmless plant into a forceful hybrid that could literally tear apart couples caught under it. If the participants didn't abide to the superstition, the plant either held them there until they did or simply maimed them.

"So," Ron began to recount the actual happenings in the bathroom. Harry decided to sit for this, "I'm standing at the toilet and suddenly, there are _claws_ around my ankles! I look down and there's this scrawny little shrub with a_ face_ telling me it's not going to let me go until someone comes in here and _snogs_ me! So then I ask 'Mione to come in and when she's says no, the plant says if someone doesn't come in soon that thing's going to lop off my feet!"

"So I go in there." Hermione continued the story, as she stood with the still trouser-less Ron "another one grabs my leg from the wall, and we have to kiss and side step out of the room, and they're giving us commentary!"

"Do you have any idea how difficult it is to snog while pulling your pants on and a bush telling you to give them 'more'?!" Ron interjected hysterically.

"Obviously not that effective," Harry snorted, pointing out Ron's jeans still at his ankles.

"Oh!" Ron bent down clumsily to pick them up, but ended up tripping over himself and helplessly fell over once more with a clunk. He was finally able to pull his trousers up, and then tiredly flopped down on the couch.

"I've only been here ten minutes and I've already been in a near death experience… and I feel rather violated…" he pondered out loud.

"What am I sitting on…" he mumbled, shifting on the cushion, as he reached a hand under his seat. Finally he took the cigar box out from under him, "Oh this," he said lightly tossing to the other side of the couch near Harry. The latch holding the box closed loosened and the rusty hinges opened.

"Hang on what's this?" Harry said curiously picked up the letter from the box, and stared at its back. "He wrote one more thing, ''P.S. Take Care going to the bathroom as there is vicious mistletoe in the grout'."

"What?! He wrote that?" Ron quickly grabbed the letter from a snickering Harry.

"No just wanted to push your buttons a bit!" Harry chuckled.

SOOOOO!!! thats it! see you next time I hope!


	5. TAKE IT OFF!

Another hour later and the trash was gone and the wall hangings were cleared off. The dirty patch of exposed wood seemed to call out to Harry more so, now that it was the only oddity in the room.

"Wait," he said.

"What is it, mate?" Ron asked, looking to Harry in curiosity.

"I think we should take off the rest of the paper. There's something there and it's gnawing at me."

"If you want to," Hermione trailed off, shrugging her shoulders. She flicked her wand so that the paper was immediately stripped from the walls. The dark and somewhat askew plank wood surrounded them, the room suddenly acquiring more shadows.

"Tergeo!" Ron and Harry's voices joined Hermione's, and the dirt and filth chipped away, leaving the walls somewhat cleaner. Harry focused on the original spot of wall, and stopped to take a closer look at what he thought he might have uncovered.

Forgetting he was a wizard for a moment, he began wiping a section of the wall with his sleeve.

"Wow," he breathed as he pulled his arm away. Hermione and Ron stopped cleaning as well and were now peeking up over his shoulder.

"Oh," was the only thing Hermione could say as they looked at the point of Harry's fascination.

There, carved clumsily into the wood, was a message: "Being the First Home of the Esteemed Mr. BLACK We DUB Thee the Official Marauders HEAD Quarters". carved under the message was a group of three animal prints, dog, rat and deer, next to a more artfully branded cresent moon. The three stared for what seemed like hours, a silence descending upon the room, broken by Hermione.

"So this was Sirius's house before…" she said in mild awe.

"So HE'S the barmy idiot that put the mistletoe in the loo!" was Ron's first realization. Both Harry and Hermione turned to look at him. "What?"

"Oh, _honestly_, Ron," Hermione rolled her eyes and then looked at her watch. "Harry, we had better get moving on to the bedroom."

"Yeah, so unless you'd like to pull up the floorboards," Ron graciously offered, with a sarcastic smile, "let's keep packing."

"You get started without me," Harry waved them off as he set to work with his wand, extracting the carved strip of wood from the wall, his mind whirling with questions.

I'm back!! sorry this has taken so long to update!It's just been one inconvenience after another! First it took me FOREVER to send this chapter into my Beta Butterflye and then through a series of inhibiting events I didn't get it back til now, sorry this is soo short


	6. As Bonkers as you like!

Sorry to any of you that have already read this chapter thinking I posted a new one. I edited something here and I'm sorry if I got you're hopes up.

To get you're hopes up though I did just send the REAL next chapter off to the Beta last night so you should see that come upp soon!

finally got this up! Go NUTS!!

PEEPS DON"T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

Thank you soo much to you all whi've stayed with me!! Especially My wonderful Beta Butterflye this is a direct quote from her

Part 6

"Now I need to go to the loo!" Harry muttered in discomfort after about an hour of cleaning (by cleaning this meant stripping the bed and then, mindless rummaging through the various knick-knacks of Remus' bedroom).

"Good Luck with that mate." Ron saluted him apathetically; he was far more interested in the Muggle records in his hands and the accompanying gramophone.

"Er… come on Hermione." Harry decided.

"_What?_" Ron countered Harry's unfinished question with sudden malice. He dropped his record to clench his fists.

"Ron you weren't expecting me to choose you?" Harry said uncontrollably. He took Hermione's elbow.

"Well you can't have her," Ron retorted, grabbing her other hand and pulling. Harry yanked back.

"Harry-" Hermione asked uncertainly, Ron stopping her word with a jerky tug back.

"Ron!" she snapped before there was a full out Hermione tug-o-war between the boys.

"Get OFF!" she finally yelled and flung the two off her arms, "Harry, I'm not going into that bathroom with you, it was strange enough the first time. And Ron..."

"I know I know," Ron stepped forward, "I'm being a buggering prat, and an overprotective arse." Hermione raised her eyebrows in the interesting accuracy of his word, "It's just well…your mine." He stated as he picked her up around the waist and replaced her on the ground behind him. Hermione rolled her eyes to the never changing Ron.

"Well that's all wonderful for you, but what am I going to do?"

"Why don't you just go down to the superintendent? I'm sure there's no mistletoe is his bathroom."

"Are you kidding? That bloke looked like he was about to cut us into a thousand pieces!"

"Well it's that or hold it, mate."

"Dammit, this is all Dumbledore's fault, he's the one that invented that plant. Who makes mistletoe _bite_!"

"Well, Harry who's more delusional. The barmy old man that makes the man eating plant," Ron put a hand up to represent Dumbledore, "Or the bloke that cultivates it in the grout of his bathroom." Ron brought up another hand, and waved them both up and down as if they were scales weighing the two men's insanities.

"This is not helping the issue."

"Which is what again?" Ron asked.

"I've got to wizz!"

"Just go down to the super!" Hermione told him.

"The crazy murderer?!"

"Harry, he's just fat old man, he's not going to chop you up into tiny pieces, and even if he intends to, you have a wand… think about it." Hermione explained trying to hold her patience for Harry's antics.

"But what do I do if he—"

"Turn him in to a chicken, just go!!" Hermione exclaimed, and Harry scattered from the room and out of the flat, "Is it just me or has he been acting rather thick lately?"

"Humor him a little," Ron advised, "I've got this theory once you've saved the world from certain doom you've got some sort of special right to go as bonkers as you like."

They laughed together and listened to the thudding of Harry's footsteps through the walls. Quickly the atmosphere shifted to a comfortable silence, and Ron suddenly noticed the interesting opportunity at hand. They were sitting on the bed, alone, side-by side, alone, doing nothing—alone. Though they had decidedly become a couple a few days, after all the chaos was done with, there was never really any time to practice their new privileges. Before his mind was able to tell him otherwise, he craned his long body around toward hers and leaned in… and missed.

"Ron," Hermione's voice made him opens his eyes again. There were now but mere inches between them, and they'd traveled a considerable distance. It seemed in his blind act, as he came forward she avoided his front by leaning back on to the bed until her back had hit the mattress, "What are you going?"

"Getting in some well deserved snogging, while our best mate takes a wizz," Ron answered cleverly. An inch closer.

"Well deserved? What's made you so deserving?" Hermione laughed.

"Having gone this long without doing this sooner," Ron answered innocently. Another inch.

"And he's on the toilet, Ron, he'll be back soon."

"Then we ought to get to it before he gets back." Last inch.

"WWAAH!" the floor boards reverberated to sound of Harry's heavy running footsteps, and just as Ron's goal was accomplished he was thrown off the bed and flat on the ground.

"Bloody hell! What was that?"

"Hey! You're not going to believe this!!"

"Oh goodness, Harry you didn't actually turn him into a chicken?" Hermione got up in worry.

"Er…no," Harry hurriedly changed his demeanour to that of an innocent child.

"What did I tell you bonkers as you like. Perhaps I'll try running up and down Diagon Alley with pants on my head," Ron said matter-of-factly, though his voice had a strange echoing quality.

Hermione tiredly rolled her eyes and flopped down onto the bed frame.

"OW!! FUCK!" Ron yelled as he pulled his bruised head out from under the bed frame.

"Ron! What happened?"

"I was looking under there and you _sat_ on my head!" Ron growled, leaning back against the closet door rubbing the forming bump under his fringe.

"Oh I'm sorry." she apologized, genuinely, then, "Ron, what were you doing under the bed?"

"There's something under there," he answered still agitated by the hit.

"I reckon there's plenty of stuff under there," Harry motioned to all the knick-knacks and memorabilia on dressers and walls.

"Well, that's just it," Ron countered, "There isn't a junk load of stuff, there's just one little shoebox," Ron's brow furrowed at the strange circumstance.

"A shoebox? Ron you're getting all worked up over a shoebox?" Hermione's logical thinking once more overshadowed her sense of mystery.

"I know, but it's weird," Ron's hand slid down his face and across his eyes where he let it rest, "And now I can't concentrate because _someone_ sat on my head."

"I'm sorry, okay."

"Yeah, Hermione you've got to watch where you put that thing." Harry chuckled.

"Harry, at least _I_ don't have chicken legs and a dancers bum." Hermione stated, looking Harry up and down in disapproval.

"Chicken! Oh Merlin, the super!" Harry remembered.

Hermione sighed and got up from the mattress, "I'll go fix the damage," she said, trotting quickly out the flat.

"Oopps," Ron said, with a trickster's smile, as his legs kicked the light bed frame away from its spot, and uncovered, as Ron described a frail, dusty shoebox. Harry walked closer, and knelt down to it. Ron scooted up closer as he picked up the fragile lid, and wiped away the thin layer of grime. Scrolled in thick black letters was the message, "To Sirius: Thank you..."

"Thank you? For what?" Harry pondered aloud, looking to Ron for the answer, but Ron seemed more transfixed on the contents of the box. Uniformly lined to fill the entire space, were small potion flasks topped up with cork stoppers. Ron gently pulled one from its resting place, mesmerized by the cloudy silver liquid inside.

"What it that?" Ron almost whispered, looking back in the box for a clue, interested to see it was magically expanded to hold multiple layers of flasks, "You reckon it's his Wolfsbane potions?"

"I dunno." Harry choked out as he studied it for familiarity.

"Harry I don't believe you!" Hermione called from the sitting room, her voice coming growing as she walked back to the room, "That poor man is still clucking!" She arrived at their side and examined the silent scenario, "What's that?"

Harry didn't blink, as he breathed out, "It's a memory."

I'm in a very cliffhangery mood you'll notice


	7. Ron's in TROUBLE!

This is for nearly being dead for a bajillion years and leaving everyone hanging fresh from the Beta!

"Oh God, you outdid yourself again"---Direct quote from her... Not to brag of course :)

I really hope you like this chapter!

I would looove to hear what you think of this one soo PLEASE REVIEW!!!!

* * *

"A memory?"

Ron scrutinized the bottle even more, "Are you sure?" It was strange, now that the subject came to mind, that while Harry had had a lot of experience handling and looking at memories, he didn't think Ron or Hermione had ever seen one in this state, "But whose is it?"

"Well, Lupin's, I reckon," Harry answered, "Only one way to find out."

"But I haven't seen a Pensieve anywhere here."

"What's the point of a shoebox full of memories if you can't look at them?"

"Maybe he didn't want to look at them," Ron mumbled suddenly, putting down the flask he held, suddenly wanting nothing to do with it.

"What?" Suddenly all the focus in the room shifted to Ron.

"Maybe," He seemed to be having trouble with the words, "Remus didn't want the memories anymore. Like they were something he didn't like thinking about."

"How'd you think of that?" Harry picked up the shoebox protectively, and placed it in his lap.

"Well," Ron thought back on how to phrase this into the simplest of terms, "when you take out a memory…When you do that… you can remember the event and that it happened, but not how it happened, or what it felt like," Ron said.

"Ron, why do you know this?" Harry asked the question in a serious tone, curious as to where Ron had become so knowledgeable on the subject.

Ron sighed, "Ah, bugger. I knew I was going to be telling you about this someday," he muttered as he started rolling up the sleeves of his jumper, "Harry, I know how good looking at other people's memories has been to you, but it hasn't been as kind to me," he said, limply raising his hands for the others to see the scars and bruises on display all over his wrists and forearms. The most prominent of these were large lumpy circles that were tinted a shade paler (if that was even possible) than the rest of the freckled skin around them.

"The welts from the Department of Mysteries," Hermione said.

"Wrestling memory infusing brain welt," Ron corrected.

"Ron what happened?" Hermione asked deadpan, beginning to see where this was heading.

"The shortest way to say it would be I wasn't totally cured when I left the hospital wing?" Ron said as a question.

"Madame Pomfrey said you were fine that when you left that year."

"Oh, yeah, I should mention this to her as well."

"Ron," Hermione said with a small grit in her voice, agitated, the way she got when someone knew something she didn't.

"Alright, the first few nights after we came back I wasn't sleeping well, I had nightmares, I talked in my sleep and once I got out of bed and rummaged through the potions cupboard convinced I was an addict or something," at this point Ron seemed engrossed in the memory of those nights, he looked up to see expectant faces and abruptly began again, "Madame Pomfrey had never seen anything like it. She had started me on the unction..."

"Dr. Ubbly's Oblivious Unction," Hermione stated, "that stuff smelt dreadful."

"Doesn't smell that bad," Ron defended, taken aback; he pulled his arms closer to him, "Well yeah she gave that in the normal doses to see what progress could be made," He paused to think back and flinched, "It worked okay on the scars, but the memories seemed almost immune to the stuff. Eventually I stopped sleeping all together. Well, when the treatment on the memories the brain put in my head wasn't working, Madame Pomfrey, my parents and I had a chat. We talked about alternative cures. She had said the best way to handle it would be for me to take them out myself that way I'd have less detail to try to get rid of, and when I used the Obliviating unction on my scars eventually the memories would fade away into nothing. But I wasn't old enough to learn how to do it. Madame Pomfrey was also weighing the idea of sending me to St. Mungo's for some kind of thought specialists to get some extraction procedure. My mum was afraid they'd take parts of my real memory away. She doubled the prescription, and there seemed to be more of an effect on the memories. So, we just healed the welts and were to wait for seventh year when I could learn how to take the memories for good, which I never got to do." Harry had a pang of guilt as he realized one more thing his friends had given up for him.

"Why didn't you tell us about this?" Hermione questioned, in a grumpy tone.

"Well, what would you want me to say? 'Hey, guys, Hermione put down the article about You-Know-Who, Harry stop mourning your Godfather and listen to me talk about the crap that brain put in my head!"

"Ron, had you needed to go to the hospital, I think we'd have liked to know," Hermione spat with some biting sarcasm.

"Are you kidding? Had it been that bad you'd have been the first to know!"

"You should have told us either way. Having it as an option is terrifying enough!"

"You're bloody right it was!"

"WELL THEN WHY DIDN"T YOU SAY ANYTHING?!"

"I don't know, alright! There were a lot of reasons. For starters the whole thing was completely embarrassing."

"Ron, what happened is not embarrassing," Harry reassured him.

"For you maybe, I got spell drunk and summoned a brain with tentacles, not my brightest moment, if I do say so myself!"

"Ron, I can't believe you."

"It's not that big a deal," Ron pressed.

"It's huge!" Harry disagreed.

"Can we please get back to the shoebox full of memories in your lap?!" Ron yelped, literally squirming, in the uncomfortable pressure that the conversation had led to.

"Fine, but I'm so not done with you!" Hermione pointed to Ron with narrowed eyes.

"So, let's retrace what we've got so far," suggested Harry.

"A cigar box, with a ring of keys, a booklet of addresses, and a will entailing a secret, which we may have found in the form of a carved plank of wood and a shoebox full of memories…"

"And that..." Hermione pointed, tentatively to the floor.

Harry and Ron followed her finger, suddenly noticing what was uncovered from the shoebox.....

Until Next time! If you enjoyed the insight from Ron in this chapter, I'm weighing the idea of continuing it into a seperate oneshot about Hermione picking the aurgument back up!

Questions? Comments? Talk to me baby!!


	8. Hermione goes splat

What'd I tell you! Happy Saturday Y'all!

Part 8

Last time on SHOEBOX SUPRISE......

"So, let's retrace what we've got so far," suggested Harry.

"A cigar box, with a ring of keys, a booklet of addresses, and a will entailing a secret, which we may have found in the form of a carved plank of wood and a shoebox full of memories…"

"And that..." Hermione pointed, tentatively to the floor.....

* * *

It was just then that everyone saw what was uncovered from the shoebox. In the middle of the rectangular walls of dust where the shoebox once sat was another carving from the Marauders. There was no message this time; only the four animal signatures, but they were arranged in a diamond around a key hole.

"You've got to be kidding me, a trap door?" Harry exclaimed.

"I gotta hand it to Lupin, he's pulling all the stops with this secret!" Ron said, jubilantly surprised, smearing the dust away with his palm, to see the distinct creases and hinges that defined the passage. His joke was countered with a narrowed eyed glare.

"Where do you think it goes?" Hermione asked.

"Dunno, but I know where the key must be!" Ron hopped up and out into the living room, and returned in seconds with Remus' cigar box, "Let's see," His hand began to comb the contents, plucking out the prior mentioned ring of keys, "We have a Gringott's vault key, muggle bank key, Garage pass, something that goes to a vehicle….AH! One mystery key," he triumphantly pinched a rusty old fashioned key, and slid it in to place twisting it to create a handle. Then he quickly took his hand off the key.

"Well?" Harry urged.

"Well, what?" Ron asked taken aback.

"Aren't you going to open it?"

"Not a chance in hell, mate. Sorry but the last time we dealt with a trapdoor it involved a three headed dog, not to mention _that_ deadly plant," Ron said.

"Ron, don't be so thick!"

"Well, honestly I'm surprised you even want to see what's under there, 'Mr. Giving up on the Dead'!"

"Well, I…I've come to terms with the fact Lupin's left something for me to understand about him, and honestly, how will I ever be able to look his son in the eyes and tell him his father was a good man if maybe I didn't even know him?"

There was a pause of silence as Ron and Hermione looked at Harry in dumbfounded awe.

"Wow…alright _Boy who pulls from his arse_," Ron rewrote the famous title in disbelief, "Would you just pick up the stupid hatch."

"I'll save you both the trouble," Hermione sighed and threw the hatch up and it fell over its hinged focal and with heavy force hit the floor, "_Lumos_," she lit her wand, and dropped it through the passage, to see the depth. Before either Ron or Harry could stop her, she had swung her legs around and hopped down, through the floor.

"Hermione!" Ron immediately spoke when she dropped out of sight.

"Well, there's certainly no Devil's Snare, Ron," she answered, her head popping up from the trapdoor. Ron sighed with relief.

"So what is down there?"

"Quite a bit actually, I think it's all his school things down here, I see his trunk and a cauldron and there are little wizarding photos lying all over the place!"

"_Accio truck_!" Harry said immediately.

"Harry no!" Hermione shrieked, suddenly unbalanced, and fell out of view as the truck soared up through the hole in the floor.

"What?" the boys peered over the gap to see what the trouble was.

"I was standing on the truck!" Hermione growled dusting herself off and stood up on the floor of the crawlspace considerably shorter than before.

"Not standing on the cauldron are you, 'Mione?"

"No," Hermione answered not seeing the relevance of the question.

"Good. _Accio Cauldron_!"

"RONALD!!" she yelled as she ducked out of the way of the flying cauldron, "I'll Hex you!!!"

Ron caught the great vessel surprised at its light weight. This was due to the great acid eaten hole going in the bottom.

"Hey, mate, check this out!" Ron said to Harry, comically punching his arm through the giant pot.

"He said he was never good at potions," Harry remembered, smiling fondly, but then returned his attention to the old school trunk. He was about to unlock it and see what was inside when they heard a great commotion behind them. They found Hermione scurrying to pull herself up from the trapdoor.

" 'Mione, you need some help?" Ron grinned, sauntering over with Harry enjoying being on the higher ground.

"No," Hermione huffed, clawing the floor for a grip, but she just kept helplessly sliding back, "Maybe," until at last she receded completely back into the crawlspace.

"You sure?" asked Ron again, rocking on his heels.

"Just give me your hand, you lying jerk," she addressed Ron with an extended hand for him to take. Harry smirked at the name just before Hermione extended the other hand to him, "Hypocritical loon." Ron had his turn to be smug.

The two of them hoisted her out of the ditch until both legs, one wrapped in denim the other still devoid of fabric, were firmly on the floor.

"Thank you." Hermione's temper seemed to have levelled with her being above the floor again.

"_Alohamora_," Harry wasted no time opening the school trunk and the locks clicked, and the lid shot up in its hinges. Ancient dust danced and flew merrily from its confinement.

Hermione delicately lifted an old set of Hogwarts robes, and studied the patched and aged material, while Harry and Ron seemed more preoccupied with the rest of what was in the trunk.

"Hermione I thought you said there were lots of wizard pictures down there?" Harry asked.

"There are, why do you…" Hermione picked her head up from the robes and dropped them upon seeing into the rest of the trunk.

The trunk was nearly filled the edges with boxes containing memories of a different type.


	9. A Picture is worth 252 words!

Happy Saturday PEEPS!!

Sorry this chapter is kinda short, but it's jammmpacked with new suprises!!!

Hey make sure you've read chapter 8 cause I can't tell how many poeple have since I updated it to be a real chapter and it leads into this one SO READ IT!!!!!!!!!

Part 9

Boxes cluttered the trunk with all sorts of papers and pictures. More shoeboxes stuffed with old forms and homework assignments. At the surface a package of letters painstakingly meticulously bound in ribbons. Notebooks, journals and Photo albums were stacked in jumbled piles. Mismatch candy and biscuit tins were busting with old crinkly bits of parchment, which looked to be dozens of handwritten notes, probably passed illegally during classes. Pictures, Muggle and wizard alike, littered the open crevices of the trunk.

"Sweet Merlin, look at this!" Ron murmured.

Silence captured the next few moments.

"Hermione, could you summon the rest of what's down there, please?" Harry mumbled staring into the depths of what could be the treasure trove of Remus' past.

"Yeah," she blinked flicking her wand silently, bringing up a line of photos from the trapdoor. Harry watched them float to the trunk, the single filed succession reminding him of the image of a film strip running before a cinema's projector.

In the airborne line one picture in particular called out to Harry. It wasn't the standard sized wizard photo like the majority of the others. Instead it looked like one of those photo-strips from a muggle photo booth that took pictures in a timed sequence. With his refined seeker reflexes, he snatched it from its spot in line. The picture was made up of four stationary, muggle, snapshots.

In the first frame, Remus and Sirius's faces looking happily to the camera. They were fairly young, probably not much older than Harry was. There was no premature grey in the thick tresses of Remus' wavy hair. His face wasn't dull or tired, but the scars that treaded across his face, which Harry knew to be faded and faint, looked prominent and new in this image, and his expression held an awkward self consciousness because of them. But even with this melancholy smile, Harry took notice of the unique and happy sparkle of his eyes, which he was sad that he could not place in any other time in his time with the man. Sirius too, was filled with youth and glee, his grin gleaming with carefree joy. His hair wasn't limp and matted, but shiny and styled in a fashion that could only be described fittingly as cool. Harry found it almost incomprehensible that these boys had become the men Harry had met four years ago.

Harry moved his eyes down to the next picture, and let out a bark of a laugh. It showed Sirius impulsively grabbing Lupin's face in a kiss on the cheek. The smooch seemed to have caught Remus off guard. The next frame down was Remus' profile, looking to be scolding his puppy-like friend. And Sirius tried to argue his point. Harry's chuckle morphed into scandalized shock. In the last frame of the strip, Remus and Sirius were beginning to kiss. On the mouth. With eachother!!

To be continued.... Next week

Tell me what you think!!


	10. Be careful what you wish for Harry!

Happy Saturday PEEPS!!

I love this chapter! I hope you do too!

….In the last frame of the strip, Remus and Sirius were beginning to kiss. On the mouth. With eachother!!....

"OH MY GOD!!!" Harry yelled.

"What? What is it?" Ron got up from the trunk. Harry's entire body was paralyzed and could only do as much as push the film strip into Ron's hands. Like his frozen friend, Ron went through the four frames individually and reacted in the same fashion. First a fond smile, a short laugh, and small chortle which swiftly dropped to absolute disgust and confusion, "Bloody HELL!"

"Oh give me that!" Hermione said snapping the strip away, and examined it with a serene smile, which changed into simple bemusement, "Well that explains a few things."

"Hermione, how does _this_ explain anything?!" Ron yelled.

"What you two didn't guess?" Hermione asked as if the situation had been obvious.

"Well, you know, I came this close to making that call too," Ron started sarcastically, putting his thumb and forefinger at an absurd proximity, "But well, Lupin marrying Tonks, them having a kid, honestly it just threw me off!"

"Never mind how we didn't know, how did you?!" Harry finally snapped from his frozen state.

"Well, I never actually _knew_, I just sort of thought of it one day and it just made sense to me. I guess I thought, well your parents had each other, Harry, and Peter was a Death Eater, and it was only natural that Lupin had Sirius."

"Natural?" Ron hollered back, "what's _natural _about that at all!?"

"Why Ron, do you have something against homosexuals?" Hermione probed, rather amused.

"What no! Not really," Ron caught off guard and flustered by the question, "I mean I had a great uncle that was happily married to a _hat_. Honestly that's not the part that's got me bent out of shape with Remus."

"Well then what is it?"

"Well for starters…" Ron said in a huff of breath, "THERE'S A DEAD WOMAN WITH _HIS_ NAME ON HER GRAVE, AND A BABY WITH HIS _NOSE_!"

"Ron makes a good point," Harry commented.

"I suppose that's where the memories come into play," Hermione said carefully, "Like you said, Ron, when you take out memories you can still remember the subject but in less detail. After Sirius's death Remus couldn't handle losing again so removed the memories and hid away everything else that Sirius was a part of. And so, with a not so muddled mind, Remus was able to fall in love with Tonks as a person."

"Ron, Hermione makes a good point as well," Harry put his two cents back into the conversation.

"Now, hang on just a second," Ron held up his hands as if in effort to actually stop time, "Hermione are you trying to tell me you reckon Lupin pulled an Amata?"

"A - what?"

"An Ama… oh bugger I forgot you don't know," Ron shook his head, remembering, scratching his head.

"Ron if you've got more secrets to tell, spill," Hermione said deadpan.

"Hermione, you should know, you translated it!"

"Ron, are you getting this from one of those stupid Fairytales?"

"Yeah and one of those Fairytales saved Harry's stupid life!"

"Ron, can you please tell me what an Anato is?" Harry was beginning to feel rather put out from the day.

"Alright, AMATA is a character in the Bard's tale _Fountain of Fair Fortune_, My personal favourite by the way," Ron grinned.

"Ron, please we can read the story later."

"Fine well, basically she and her companions are on a journey to find the fountain before its magic runs out. Amata wants to use the fountain's powers to get over the jerk she was in love with who dumped her. Along the way to the fountain, they're stopped by a river which says, '_Pay me in the Treasures of your past…'_ So Amata takes out her happy memories of the bloke she loved and lets the river take them away. Later she realizes how much the bad memories outweighed the good and what a right bastard the bloke was. Then she is ready to move on, falling for the studly Sir Luckless," Ron ended his abridged version of the story with a happy grin.

"Ron, I'm quite sure there was no ancient rune which translated to the word _studly _describing Sir Luckless in my book," Hermione rained immediately on his parade, "But yes. In this analogy I suppose Remus is the Amata to Tonks's Sir Luckless."

"Well at least you know what you're in for when you dive into those memories," Ron said trying to give him a bright side to look at.

"Brilliant…" Harry plucked the photostrip out of Hermione's hand and flicked it into Remus' school trunk, remembering filled with the familiar sense self-;pathing after finding a secret if this proportion.

They didn't talk much for the remainder of the day. They were happy to find no more hidden compartments in the rest of the flat. They had managed to fit all Lupin's things safety into Hermione's beaded Hand bag.

Thats right! just when everyone it wondering if lack of memory can lead to a new love life I pull the Bard out, and no one argues with the Bard

Don't miss next weeks chapter! it the last one of the story and will have a credit's list of EVERONE who has reviewed this story! So don't forget to review and I won't forget to put you up there!


	11. One End, One begining, 28 thanks

So the last chapter! Oh now I know the pangs of a parent sending their child out in to the great big world! Okay not really! But I do assimilate this as my baby! I love it unconditionally. I've let it grow and kept it tidy over the years filled it with my extensive knowledge and vocabulary and from it stems out all my other accomplishments so therefore it is my child.

Time for thank-you's! Thank you to all of you that have read this story I appreciate it in a way you will never know.

Thank you:

J.K. Rowling, LadyJaida, and Dorkorific for writing the marvelous material and characters which this story was created around!

Harry Potter 101 for adding this to the community: Harry Potter 101's Favorites

Butterflye~+*^ My FANTASTIC Beta

MrsVincentCrabbe~

Saz~

LoverFaery~+*^

BlackHawk13~+

RemmyBlack~+*^

Babasahin Ko~

Magical Mary~

Pattox0111~+^

J Rome Wolf~+*

BlackLycanth~+*^

Batgirl8968~*

VampireSquid~

Islay12~^

Harleygrey*

Mirror Stormrider*

Miss Moonfoot*^

Mistlerose*

Smee6644*

ViNTAGE ROSE^

Meals10^*

LGSnow^

Fizzy-flo^

Key

~ Review submitted

~+ Multi reviews

* Favorite added

^ Alert added

(Psssst! Hey you... No not you! _YOU! _Yeah you with the face! WHY Haven't you done any of this yet!? If you haven't done anything yet to merit being on the list give me a review! Or add it to your favs! I will be happily updating the list as long as I exist on this site!)

Enough of being sentimental! ON WITH THE SHOW!!!!

Part 11

Harry continued to take deep breaths. The Headmaster's office was glowing in the morning haze. The Pensieve in front of him, he was trying to prepare himself for what he may see. He'd faced certain death and even fates far worse. But nothing compared to the nerve-wrecking task of learning truths of his mysterious elders. He looked slowly from the stone Pensieve to the feeble shoebox. He removed the lid and thought best to start from the beginning taking the first flask in line. Delicately he plucked the cork stopper off and watched the memory flow into the basin.

He took a last breath before he bowed into the Pensieve, which sucked him into the floating blackness.

His feet hit carpeted flooring. Out the opened window he saw a cloud filled sky with lightening and rain pouring down on a small village in Wales. Inside the room was soft glow of a lamp clean. Glancing about the room he saw a shelf of books mounted over a desk scattered with schoolwork and other papers. Next to the desk on the floor was an open suitcase that seemed to have been recently unpacked. The sound of rustling sheets drew Harry's attention.

Spinning around he was struck with a new sight. Clad in jeans, socks, and a cozy jumper, a young Remus Lupin lay on the bed, a book propped up on his knees, and a cheese sandwich in his hand. In a trance Harry came face to face with studious boy, afraid to blink and that the image would disappear. The scars that ran jaggedly cross his face looked angry and puckered, and seemed even more recent then in the photo-strip. His eyes were tired with grayish bags under them. Just about to take another bite of his sandwich, Remus' attention was averted from the book and went side, he strained his neck to look out the window. Harry looked with him trying to understand what had unsettled the young man. He followed Lupin as the boy set down the sandwich and book and moved from the bed to the window. He smelled the air.

"Siriusbinger," Harry thought he heard Remus mumble along with other unintelligible excerpts of his string of consciousness. Harry mimicked him, in confusion, but then suddenly recognized a rumbling sound that did not assimilate with rain storms, just as he saw water begin to fall. Harry followed and gazed up into the sky of lightening. Harry's eyes widened as he saw his assessment of the sound had been correct.

A faint dot in the sky grew larger and larger in to the shape of a motorbike procuring two passengers. The Bike roared closer and Sirius's crazy grin came into view beneath the curtain of dark hair plastered to his face with rain. He was waving like a giddy lunatic to Remus. Clawing for dear life into Sirius' middle was Harry's future father, James, looking nauseous, and absolutely ridiculous in the helmet he had strapped to his head.

Remus sighed shut his eyes; counting, hoping they'd disappear by the time they opened again. They didn't.

"Sirius Black you are trying to kill me," He mumbled again. Harry slightly back away from the window sill, trying to remember if one could sustain injury whilst inside a memory, when he realized the motorbike was not slowing down as it made its descent to the window, wondering if Sirius was intent on bulldozing through the wall into the room. At the last minute Sirius swerved to a halt at the window, looking haughty and expectant for Lupin's happy welcome.

This welcome came in the form of the sarcastic words, "Hullo. Still don't check the weekly weather forecast in the Prophet, I see. Some things never change."

The end!!!!!

So this was the LAST chapter! It's so sad!


End file.
